Yang
by lul'a bird
Summary: How could this happen to her, how could she leave her, leave Blake. Just a short oneshot I wrote to take a break form my other story. Was inspired by the pic to your left called "She promised she d always be here" by Couldfox72 on Devianart (may have misspelled that) Rated M for language and alcohol.


**Yang**

Ruby was sitting on her floor staring at a picture of Yang, she was smiling in the photo. She looked so vibrant… alive

How could this happen to her, how could she leave her, leave Blake

Ruby shook her head, she was blaming Yang again and she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. She had to blame someone but there was just no one to blame.

It had been a month since Yang died. She died fighting off some grim from an injured Blake, the building was coming down as it was and Yangs rage didn't help.

All it took was a few broken beams then… Yang was crushed beneath the second floor and roof.

Blake managed to pull her out but it was too late, Blake sat there with her dying lover for two hours.

Ruby felt a tear run down her cheek

It took them two hours to find them, two. It amazed the medics that Blake didn't die with her due to her severe blood loss.

Soon Ruby began to ball, crying uncontrollably. She managed to go the whole week without crying so this was really an improvement.

"Yang" Ruby choked as she clenched the hem of her blue pajama shirt. "I miss you"

Ruby sat there for a while, she didn't know for how long though.

She felt two slender and pale arms slowly wrap around her neck in an attempt to comfort.

"shh, it's okay Ruby" Weiss said gently "Why me… why again" Ruby said sobbing some more "I don't know… but you have to be strong, Yang would want you to carry on like that"

Ruby nodded and slumped a little, "Never die… please" Ruby said in a feeble voice "I won't, I'm not going anywhere without you" Weiss said kissing Rubys head

Ruby just stared at the ground for a while, tears still slowly sliding down her face "Blake?" Ruby asked breaking the silence "At the bar… getting drunk no doubt" Weiss said sounding glum.

"I wish she wouldn't" Ruby sighed.

Oddly enough Blake had taken this much harder, it was probably because they loved each other and then Blake watched her die. Blake would often blame Yangs death on herself then she would drown herself in Yangs favorite drink.

Some cocktail of different alcoholic beverages that Yang would drink on special occasions.

"She should be home-" Weiss was cut off by the dorm door being slammed open downstairs. "very soon" she finished.

"Come on lets get you into the bed" Weiss said helping Ruby off the floor and walking her to the bed. Ruby crawled under the covers and got comfortable, Weiss was just about to follow but the door to their room flew open.

"Motherfucker thinks he's all that" Blake mumbled as she stammered into the room.

Weiss and Ruby stared at her worriedly "The fuck are you looking at" she spat when she noticed, "You really should slow down on the drinking" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Yes mother" Blake said hostilely taking another swig of her drink.

"Give me that" Weiss said grabbing the alcohol from Blakes hands "HEY GIVE THAT BACK" Blake yelled.

"Only if you speak with me outside" Weiss challenged with a glare. Blake scanned Weiss looking for any sign of deceit. "Fine" she said storming off to the door

They got outside and began to glare at each other "You need to stop the nonsense" Weiss said raising the drink in the air in front of Blake who snached it back and took a swift swig "This… nonsense is the only thing keeping me from a short drop with a sudden stop"

Weiss sighed "Don't talk like that you know Ruby can't take another loss" she said putting her hands on her hips which were covered by her red pajama shirt

"Why would she care, she has you. I can see it now, I hang myself you two fuck and it's aaaaall better" Blake hissed

"You know that's not what's going to happen" Weiss sighed, Blake got uncomfortably close "Yes… yes it is" she said darkly, the smell of booze heavy in her breath "Blake" Weiss said sadly

"Don't try to help me" Blake said turning around and walking away "Blake… come back" Weiss pleted "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TRY" she said spinning around and smashing the bottle with its remaining liquid on the wall.

It shattered and spilled onto the floor staining the rug covered floor. Weiss just stood there in shock. "I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight" Blake said more calmly and sounding more like herself "Good night" she said walking away.

As she did she began to cry, first slowly and quietly but as she reached the plaza out front she began to wail. She fell to her knees in a patch of grass and just cried there. "I-i'm sorry Yan-yang, please come back" She choked out as she slowly curled up and cried.

Back in the dorm room Weiss was still recovering from the shock, she slid quietly into the room even though she knew Ruby wasn't asleep. "Where is she" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss shook her head feeling helpless "I don't know… she said she was going to sleep somewhere else tonight" Weiss felt sad, as if she failed Blake somehow.

"Come on Weiss, lets go to bed. We can look for her tomorrow." Ruby said peeling back the sheets leaving a space for Weiss to crawl into. Weiss just nodded "I like that idea" Weiss said climbing into the bed and lifting the covers over her body.

Weiss and Ruby pulled each other close and tangled themselves together "I love you" Ruby whispered, a hint of the sadness returning "I love you too, but… I just worry about Blake. She doesn't have anyone now"

Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead "She has us and when she's ready we will be there"

"To protect her"

Blake stumbled into the motel room she just rented for the night, the place was tacky and unimpressive not to mention the smell coming the other rooms was thick with sex and alcohol.

She made her way to the bed clumsily and then flopped onto it.

She laid there for a long time. She didn't know for how long exactly but it felt like a few hours.

She just laid there… crying quietly. '_what's gotten into me?'_ she thought through her depression. '_what would Yang say, I don't shower, I hardly eat, I'm drinking myself into oblivion, and I'm being so hostile. What do I do…'_

As these thoughts ran through her head she drifted off to merciful sleep.

"Blakey… Blaaakeeeey" Said a familiar voice above Blake, she slowly became more aware of a warm body pressed against her own. "Blakey wake up I need to talk to you" the voice continued as a pair of soft hands began to toy with her cat ears.

Blake slowly opened her eyes to gleaming Lilac orbs "Y-yang?" Blake stuttered "You're alive" Blakes voice cracked as she spoke and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Well, I'm here with you now" Yang said her grin faltering but recovering quickly.

"I just… I can't watch you tear yourself up like this. This isn't like you" Yang said nestling into Blakes neck "It's just… I couldn't save…" Blake tried but she was cut off by a kiss "I died because I was protecting you" Yang said firmly

"And I would do it again at the drop of a hat… I'm sorry I had to leave you but now" Yang paused and ran her fingers through Blakes hair "Now you know that I'm always here, with you" Yang said kissing her again

She tried to pull away but Blake held her head in place and passionately returned the kiss for a much longer time. Finally Blake pulled back for air and Yang just smiled gently.

The smile seemed to hold a grim nature like it belonged in the memory of a dead relative or those remembering them in mourning "I don't want you to leave" Blake choked weakly on the words, Yang cupped Blakes cheek in her hand "I won't" she said kissing her again.

When she looked back into Blakes eyes there were watering "I'm always there… protecting you." A huge grin spread across Yangs face as she reassured her lover. "And… you should also leave the drinking to me" Yang said picking up the beer bottle Blake bought on her way to the motel.

She got off of Blake and opened it to take a swig, "Hm, the cheap stuff isn't it, ah well" Yang said shrugging.

She set down the bottle and climbed back into the bed but this time she didn't mount Blake like before but instead got behind her and wrapped her arms around Blakes waist and nestled the crook of her neck.

Soon Blake drifted off for the second time that night…? Or so she wished.

Blakes eyes shot open as light flooded into motel room, she reached behind her looking for another person but Yang was no where to be found

Blake slumped '_a dream'_ the thought glumly, '_of course it was a fucking dream'_.

Blake sat up and looked around the room, she didn't know what to do. She debated that she may need to go apologize to Weiss and Ruby but she didn't want to have to face them.

That was when she grabbed the beer bottle she never remembered opening and lifted it to pour a bit of the beer into her mouth, mostly to give her some courage to face her friends, but when she did she didn't get more than a small drop, '_empty?' _Blake thought confused.

Blake looked at the bottle. Someone had opened the bottle and drank the contents, and Blake only had one face running through her mind

"Yang?"

**Thank you for being patient enough to read this, I thought it was okay at the least. Anyway this was based off the cover photo on this called "She promised she'd always be there" by Coldfox72, a very good picture. And the picture "Broken lines" by Vnixxir also a very good picture.**

**So if you haven't seen those then check them out on and maybe reveiw or something so I get some feedback of some sort. KK love ya bye**


End file.
